Issho ni
by Uyamiko
Summary: Su querida novia, quería pasar esa fecha en "familia". Menuda idiotez./ -¿No quieres pasar la navidad conmigo? – pregunto con sus ojos brillantes, el sabía que algo malo se avecinaba – / -¡Tú! - lo apunto Kizashi – ¡Mocoso aprovechado! – se levanto dispuesto a todo, menos ser amable-/ ONESHOT DEDICADO A TODAS MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS Y ESPECIALMENTE A VICTORIA SyS/


**ONE-SHOT DEDICADO A: * VICTORIA SyS***

**QUE TE PUEDO DECIR AMIGA MIA, COSAS DE LA VIDA… SOLO PUEDO DECIR QUE TENGAS MUCHA FUERZA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS. TU REVIEW ME LLEGO DEMASIADO, Y QUE ESTES PASANDO POR ALGO ASI EN ESTAS FECHAS… NO LO SÉ, NO PUEDO IMAGINAR PONERME EN TU LUGAR.**

**ESTE ONE-SHOT, VA EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA TI… NO SE SI PUEDA DESEARTE UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD, PERO SI PUEDO DESEARTE QUE SEAS FUERTE.**

**TAMBIEN TE TENGO UN PEQUEÑO DIBUJO DE ESTE ONE-SHOT.**

**ESTARE ENVIANDOTE EL ENLACE, Y PUEDE QUE ESTO NO SEA MUCHO. PERO, NO PUEDO HACER MUCHO DESDE LEJOS. AÚN ASÍ MI APOYO DESDE AQUÍ.**

**A LAS DEMÁS LECTORAS QUE SE PASEN POR AQUÍ, LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD ^^**

**¡A LEER!**

.

.

Sasuke bufo por lo bajo e hizo una mueca, el no quería hacerlo. Pero su novia parecía no entender el concepto NO, ENE O, ¡NO!

A el lo había invitado a una fiesta ese día, el rubio de su amigo había dicho que iba ah estar simplemente genial. Todo el instituto estaría ahí, pero el no ería como todos los chicos normales en esa fecha. ¡Oh, claro que no!

Su querida novia, quería pasar esa fecha en "familia". Menuda idiotez.

-Ya vámonos – se quejo por decima vez –

-Solo falta un regalo para Itachi nii-chan –Miro la lista que tenía en su mano y su cara se lleno de determinación – ¿Qué crees que le guste, Sasuke-kun?

-Yo que sé –Se dejo caer en una de las bancas del parquee y dejo las bolsas a un lado –

-Vamos Sasuke-kun es nuestra primera navidad en familia, con nuestros padres– se quejo soplando en sus manos para así calentarlas un poco –

Sasuke la miro de reojo y sonrió al verla hacer un puchero y con su nariz sonrojada. No podía evitarlo, por muy frio que se hiciera notar, el jamás hubiera permitido que otra persona lo arrastrara por varias calles de Japón en plena fecha de celebración y lleno de bolsas.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti esta fecha? – pregunto con genuina curiosidad –

-Cuando estuve en América, me di cuenta de que no lo celebran como aquí – sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas – Allá, las personas lo pasaban con sus familias… O con sus seres queridos.

-¿Y?

-¡Como que ¿y?! –Exclamó volviéndose a mirarlo – Las cosas se pasan mejores cuando son con las personas queridas, a Mikoto-san le gusto mucho la idea.

-Como sea.

-¿No quieres pasar la navidad conmigo? – pregunto con sus ojos brillantes, el sabía que algo malo se avecinaba –

-¡Claro que quiero! – exclamo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – Solo que… quería que vayamos a una fiesta que haría Naruto.

Sakura miro las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos, y luego las suyas propias. Frunció un poco su ceño y su mirada se suavizó al volver a mirarlo.

-No te obligare a que la pases con tu familia Sasuke-kun –Su mirada no tenia molestia alguna – Solo quiero que pases esta noche feliz, y si quieres ir a esa fiesta – se acerco a el y le dejo un casto beso en sus labios – Puedes ir – sonrió –

Sasuke sonrió y asintió feliz, siguieron pasando por las tiendas. Hasta que Sakura vio lo que definió como "el regalo perfecto para Itachi nii-san" Un collar con un logo de su grupo favorito.

-Te invito un chocolate – Sasuke tomo con una mano todas sus bolsas y con la otra la mano fría de Sakura –

-Ya es tarde – se fijo en su reloj –

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y caminaron de vuelta al hogar del Uchiha, donde se reuniría la familia Haruno para pasar las fechas.

-¡Ya llegaron! – Mikoto sonrió limpiando sus manos en el delantal –

-Si, mamá.

-Ya estamos preparando la cena – Mebuki los miro con una sonrisa picara-

-Bueno, dejare los regalos bajo el árbol.

Juntos la pareja se dirigió a la sala, donde miraron sorprendidos a sus padres. O la expresión que ambos tenían en el rostro.

Kizashi sonreía burlón y bebía un trago de su vaso, mientras Fugaku lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Hola – saludo Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa bailando en sus labios – Dejaremos esto bajo el árbol.

Se agacho junto a Sasuke que le iba dando los regalos para que ella los arreglara bajo el árbol, que ya estaba lleno de diversas cajas de diferentes tamaños.

-Espero que les gusten – susurro mirando a su novio que la miraba con cariño –

-Claro que les gustaran – respondió tocando su rostro y acercándose a besarla-

Pasaron unos minutos besándose y Sasuke subió la intensidad de sus besos acercando mas a Sakura atrayéndola de la nuca mas a el.

Escucharon unos cuantos carraspeos a sus espaladas y se separaron echando humo por sus orejas y completamente rojos.

-¡Tú! - lo apunto Kizashi – ¡Mocoso aprovechado! – se levanto dispuesto a todo, menos ser amable-

Fugaku lo afirmo de la manga haciendo que volviera a caer sentado. No logrando apaciguar la mirada verdosa del Padre Haruno que echaba fuego por sus ojos.

.

.

.

Después de un rato Sakura fue a la cocina a ayudar a las mujeres que estaban terminado de preparar la cena.

-Eres genial Sakura-chan - Mikoto estaba encantada con la pelirosada –Eres perfecta para mi Sasuke-chan.

-_Mikoto-san es la suegra que todos quisieran tener_ – fue el pensamiento que inundo a la pelirosada, que ante tal alago se sonrojo completamente -

Mebuki sonrió satisfecha.

-Mi Sakura-chan es la mujer que todos quisieran tener –Afirmo –

-Y es muy linda además – asintió la pelinegra –

-¡Oh y eso que no has probado uno de sus postres!

-Iré a poner la mesa – aviso saliendo completamente sonrojada –

Con el cabello amarrado en un moño, un delantal y completamente roja, fue con lo que se encontró Sasuke al ver a su novia.

-Te avergonzaron de nuevo– afirmo –

-No se porque dicen eso – comenzó a poner los platos – No soy como ellas me pintan – susurro –

-Claro que lo eres.

Sakura se volteo a mirarlo y se fijo en la ropa que el llevaba.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Saldremos, a la fiesta ¿lo recuerdas? – Se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de donde estaba Sakura de pie arreglando los platos –

-Dijimos que tú saldrías –respondió volteándose a arreglar esta vez los vasos –

-Iríamos.

-Yo nunca dije que iría – se cruzo de brazos mirándolo seriamente –

-Pero entonces ¿Para que se supone que iré? - pregunto levantándose -

-Dijiste que querías ir a esa fiesta, yo nunca dije que era lo que quería.

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido, y bufo.

-Bien – asintió volviendo a tomar asiento, Sakura lo miro sin entender nada –

-Bien ¿qué? – pregunto finalmente –

-Me quedare aquí – desvió su negruzca mirada – contigo.

Sakura se acerco mirándolo con una gran sonrisa y se sentó en sus piernas abrazándolo por el cuello.

-¡Eres el mejor! – Rió antes de besarlo –

-Bueno, como me quedare – susurro una vez que dejo de besarla, pero sin alejarse lo suficiente – Espero que tengas un buen regalo para tu novio -

.

.

.

-¡Eso es algo que definitivamente no quiero saber! – chillo indignado –

-Vamos Kai-chan – Sakura sonrió a su hijo y se sentó en la mesa junto a su esposo –

-¡Todos mis amigos irían a esa fiesta! –protesto –

-Tus verdaderos amigos te entenderán – Su padre que hasta ese momento estaba impasible, hablo –

-¡P-pero!

-Ya vendrán mas fiestas, se que eres joven – Sakura suspiro – pero ya pasaste la otra navidad lejos de nosotros, puedes pasar esta con nosotros.

-Esta bien – gruño el adolecente - Pero quiero el trozo mas grande – apunto el postre de su madre –

-¡Ese es mío! – la princesa de la casa paso corriendo por el lado del mayor, que corrió tras ella –

-Ya llegaron sus abuelos – aviso la pelirosada de la puerta –

Sakura estaba en la entrada de la puerta mientras veía a sus padres y sus suegros jugar con sus hijos. Sintió las manos de su esposo y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Este día también me darás un regalo? – Preguntó dejándole unos cuantos besos en el cuello-

-Lo mismo me preguntaste cuando nueve meses después llego Kai-chan – rió –

-Se puede decir que la navidad es una de mis fechas favoritas – murmuro mordiendo su lóbulo–

-¡Muérdago! – gritaron los niños –

.

.

.

**¡NOS LEEMOS EN LA ACTUALIZACION DE SOLO UNA NIÑA!**

**SALUDOS Y PASENSELA LO MEJOR POSIBLE**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO**

**UYAMIKO**


End file.
